


Heat and flame

by zachlorthan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Character, Rough Foreplay, Surprise Sex, bumblebee freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake looses control while in heat, but yang doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yang lounged on the end of the bed in the hotel room she was sharing with Blake. The hotel itself was plush, but had seen better days. Through the not-so-thick wall, she could hear the occasional thump or moan from the room next door, where her sister and the Ice Queen were having some fun. She winced whenever she managed to pick up on the low sounds. It still got to her that her sister was, A; sexually active, and B; that she was such a... rough lover (she winced as another dull thud, followed shortly by a moan, of pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell, echoed through the wall). Weiss often had bruises or love bites trailing across her exposed skin. She shuddered, but she also refrained from mentioning it when she saw it. It was also a little unsettling to hear the innuendos and lewd jokes that she had used so often spring from her younger sisters mouth. Albieght, now that she was 18, it wasn't all that unexpected, but still...

Weiss had insisted that the girls get 2 separate rooms, so she and Ruby could enjoy some, *Ahem* alone time. Yang was far from against sharing with Blake. She was hoping that tonight, she might finally get a taste of what her girlfriend was like in bed. They had been dating for three weeks, and though Yang wasn't against going slow, this was longer than she preferred. Usually, if her boy/girlfriend at the time was either easy or fast, they hit the sheets in less 3 days. If they preferred the slow ride, she could usually break down the door sometime in the late second or early third week. That's what she was hoping they would do tonight.

They had slept in the same bed before, of course. But whenever Yang tried to put the moves on Blake, she would either pretend to be asleep, or would leave. Yang liked sex, (she had been told numerous times that she was an addict, but she just knew what she liked) but she wasn't going to put that in front of her partners feelings. She had begun to refrain from pushing the sex issue, but something about seeing her sister with Weiss made her want to push the issue as far as she could.

But ever since they had reached the hotel, Blake seemed to be hiding from her. Shortly after arriving, she had darted off. Then, when she had finally entered the room they were going to share, she took one look at Yang, and disappeared into the bathroom. Yang thought she would be out by now (2 hours later) but hadn't so much as heard a peep. She was starting to get a little worried. She stood as she thought about that, pacing while she considered the list of reasons why Blake would have locked herself away.

3 possibilities came to mind. 1; she was sick. If she was, it could mean that she just didn't want Yang to know, or to get her sick. But considering the fact that she hadn't heard a sound from the bathroom (and the fact that the walls of the bathroom were much thinner than the walls that separated them from the couple next door), she decided that probably wasn't the case. 2; she was on her period, and, once again, didn't want Yang to know. This she considered for a moment, but also discarded. Blake didn't care one way or the other about whether her girlfriend knew she was on her period. In fact, she had used it as a deterrent to keep Yang from trying to sleep with her more than once.

Which left option 3; Blake was avoiding her. This was an option that Yang didn't like, but which she thought was more than likely. This began to grow in her mind. Was it her fault? Did she do something wrong? Was Blake finally fed up with her attempts at sex? Or was it because she knew that that was what Yang wanted, and so had decided to avoid her until they had left the hotel? Yang's pacing began to leave slightly singed footprints in the carpet, and she had to breathe deeply to calm herself. After she stopped smoldering, and had ascertained that no permanent damage had been done to the hotel carpet, she decided the best thing she could do was to speak to Blake.

The sound of the knocking from the bathroom door made Blake flinch. She knew there was only one person who would be knocking. "What?" she called, then flinched again at the snarl that had been implied in her voice. A somewhat timid response answered "are you alright? you've been in there for almost 2 hours."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a stray thought,'there's no way it's been that long' broke through her emotional turmoil. That thought was quickly replaced by the urges she had been fighting all day. She cursed herself for not paying attention to the calender. She was in heat, and she knew now that if she was in the same room as Yang, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She winced at the memory of the damage she had done to her last lover. She was somewhat stronger when ruled by instinct, and found that she was often unable to tell the difference between a gasp of pain and one of pleasure. Her last lover also hadn't been as... understanding, of the issue, as she thought Yang would be, but she still didn't want to risk hurting her.

She answered "I am... fine."

She had to hold back the sound, keeping her voice low enough that, hopefully, no one could detect the distinctly animal quality to it. Yang said "well, then, I'm coming in."  
Before Blake could say otherwise, Yang opened the door. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the image of Yang, dressed in her PJs. Her body was trembling, trying to brake down her control, yearning for the beauty that was less than 5 feet away. Yang said "you look terrible. You sure you're alright?"  
Blake responded through clenched teeth "I'm fine, but I'd be better if you left."  
Oops. That was the wrong way to word it. Yang stuttered out "w-what do you mean?"  
Blake immediately felt bad, but couldn't relax, or her inner animal would break through. "I just meant that I want some time to be... alone"  
The vague answer made things worse.

Yang might have bought that. Except for the pause. She began to get angry. Blake was turned sideways, away from her, and wouldn't look at her at all. She reached forward, grabbing Blake and spinning her around, saying "what's your problem, all of a sudd-" her voice cut off as she caught sight of Blakes eyes for a split second. They were wide, uncontrolled, filled with animal emotion. The eyes of a hunter, a tiger, or maybe a panther. She didn't have time to decide as Blake pounced on her.

They fell back in a tangled heap, and for a moment, Yang though Blake was attacking her. And in a way, she was. But then she felt Blake pressing her lips hungrily against her own. Yang could feel the urgency behind it, and responded, the kiss turning even hotter (literally) as she added her own pushes to it. She grasped roughly at the back of Blake's head, holding her in the kiss, shoving her tongue in to her partners mouth, sharing their tastes with each other.

Blake had lost all control, taking a backseat as the animal inside took over. She was worried when she tackled Yang, thinking that maybe she had hurt her. But as she began to feel Yang, really feel her, she began to wonder if she should have bothered hiding from her. In fact, Yang seemed to be enjoying herself, and after a few moments, Blake began to get that feeling as well. As she stopped fighting her instincts, she melded with the animal part of her brain, the 2 halves coming together. She suddenly felt the urges increase, but instead of fighting them, followed them.

Yang, finding courage in Blake's sudden aggression, bit down slightly on her lip. Blake gave a snarl, responding with a much rougher bite on Yang's neck. Blake, for a split second, was worried, until she heard a responding growl vibrate from Yang's throat. The 2 wrestled for a moment, locked together as they growled and snapped like a pair of wolves. After a moment, Yang managed to get the upper hand, slipping out of Blake's grasping fingers and wrenching her head to the side, firmly planting her lips against Blake's. Their hands continued to scrabble, and Yang briefly registered a tearing sound, which turned out to be her pajamas. The shredded fabric fell away, revealing her lightly tanned skin and toned muscles.

Unlike the other girls, Yang had a tougher build, her muscles more defined, rolling fluidly beneath her skin. Blake had always admired the thick build of the coils, often, while laying together, running her hands over the bunched muscles. She was now able to fully appreciate them as her hands gripped tightly to her arms, trying to pin her to the ground. However, Yang was much stronger than her, and was soon straddling the flailing feline. She grasped both of Blake's hands in one of hers, responding to the low growl from Blake with one of her own, curling down over her, her chest pressing solidly against Blake's shirt as she ran her lips down the side of her girlfriend's neck.

The growl turned to a purr as she continued, broken by gasps and shuddering breaths as she unbuttoned the black overcoat, unzipping the white chest shirt, revealing her targets. Blake's breasts, though not as big as Yang's, were just as soft, Yang's hungry lips sliding over the smooth skin till they reached the hard lumps of her nipples. She closed her mouth gently over one nub, her free hand traveling up till it cupped one of Blake's feline ears. Blake's mentality reared at the contact, while the animal embraced it. She could only move with it, her head turning slightly into the hand, the vibrating hum from her chest increasing in volume.

She felt herself being lifted, however her sensory input was being over loaded by the constant rubbing of her ear. It was making it impossible for her to concentrate, even as she felt herself drop onto the bed. The feeling was like a deep massage, or a moment of pure bliss. It took presidence over everything, and she couldn't quite get around it. She could feel the hand that ran over her smooth skin, the tugging sensation from below her stomach as more cloth disappear from her body.

Suddenly the rubbing of her ear stopped, and a throaty chuckle brought Blake out of her frenzy for a second. "I would have guessed that you shaved, Blake."  
She realized later that Yang was referring to the patch of hair she maintained just above her sex, but when Yang had stopped rubbing her, she had become instantly aggressive again, surprising Yang by knocking her elbow out from underneath her. The brief unbalance was enough to let Blake flip her over, and Yang found herself being straddled by her partner. Blake was growling, a deep, pleasant sound that made Yang reciprocate.

Blake wasn't able to tell which side of her was doing what, but it seemed the animal inside had learned some human tricks, her hand immediately going to Yang's panties. They were made of tougher stuff than the linen pajamas Yang always wore, but that didn't stop Blake. With a rubbery SNAP, the material was no longer a problem. Yang was already beginning to breathe harder, the rough play becoming something of a personal challenge. She was used to leading. She reached up, grabbing Blake by the scruff of her neck and pulling their lips together again.

Blake was momentarily pacified, and Yang quickly slid her free hand between the legs that straddled her. Blake yelped as she felt the fingers grip her, the hand on her neck tightening as she was rolled over onto her back, effectively pinned by Yang, who smiled in response to the snarl that escaped Blake. She tried to fight back, to get the upper hand, but Yang gripped her ear again.

The sudden feeling of calm returned, as did the purr. The hand between Blake's legs began to caress her pussy, the lips moist against Yang's palm. Sweat was already accumulating on their bodies, but Yang knew it was going to get a whole lot better in a second. She put pressure on Blakes lips with 2 fingers, asking entrance, and Blake gave it with a deepening in her purr. The digits slid in easily, and Blake's mind was briefly torn between which sensation she preferred.

Then she stopped caring as her inner feline took over, arching her back upwards. Blake's breasts were suddenly pressed against Yang's, and Yang smiled. She had waited for this for a long time. She began to curl and uncurl her fingers inside Blake, all the while still gently rubbing one of her ears. Blake yowled, and for a moment, the sounds in the room next door stopped. Yang gave a grimmer smile as she thought 'it's my turn now, girls.'

She released Blake's ear, and once again roughly grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a very, very hot kiss. Yang's skin was like a heater blanket, and as she pressed up against Blake, it began to feel like she was wrapped around her. Yang purposely made the kiss as loud as possible, nipping at Blake's lips in a way she found that made Blake gasp and moan. She changed tactics with her fingers, going from curling to twisting, and Blake lost it, letting out an earth shattering howl.

Oddly enough, the sounds next door, instead of ceasing, began to increase, louder moans, gasps, and a few muffled shouts pushing through the wall. 'So it's a contest, then, little sis?" Yang thought to herself, and decided she wasn't going to loose. She reached around, grabbing one of the hands that was digging into her back and pulling it down between herself and her lover. Blake managed to take over, her own hand penetrating Yang quickly. A little too quickly. Yang gasped in pain as Blake's fingernails scratched her. She didn't stop, however, and neither did Blake.

After a moment, Blake's fingers began to trace a path inside her, sliding in and out as they began to be lubricated by the liquid produced by Yang's pussy. Both were now soaked in sweat, and the sheets beneath them in more than that. The sensation turned away from pain quickly, and the pair developed a rhythm, twist, pull, twist, push, twist, pull, twist, push.

Every breath they took was quickly pushed out by the sensations they were being overwhelmed by. A steady pressure had been building inside them, and now it was reaching a breaking point. Yang pulled away from their heated embrace as her wall broke first, followed half a second later by Blake. Four names were cried out at the same time.  
"BLAKE!"  
"WEISS!"  
"YANG!"  
"RUBY!"  
The thin walls of the hotel rooms couldn't hold back the sound of their shouts, each caught in their own moment of pure ecstasy. Yang fell over sideways, landing on the now ruined bedsheets next to what had been undoubtedly the best sexual partner she had ever experienced. Her breath wasn't coming fast enough, and she gasped like a fish as she tried to get it back. Blake appeared to have been completely overloaded, blacked out on the sheets next to Yang.  
Yang could just make out mummers from the room next door, and she laughed to herself. It was a very bizarre situation. She curled up next to Blake, thinking 'if this is the way she always is in bed, I'm not surprised she holds back. It's worth the wait.'


	2. rework/ fix/ extention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight fix, rework, extension of the previous spacing might be a little weird

Yang lounged on the end of the bed in the hotel room she was sharing with Blake. The hotel itself was plush, but had seen better days. Through the not-so-thick wall, she could hear the occasional thump or moan from the room next door, where her sister and the Ice Queen were having some fun. She winced whenever she managed to pick up on the low sounds. 

It still got to her that her sister was, A; sexually active, and B; that she was such a... rough lover (she winced as another dull thud, followed shortly by a moan, of pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell, echoed through the wall). Weiss often had bruises or love bites trailing across her exposed skin. She shuddered, but she also refrained from mentioning it when she saw it. It was also a little unsettling to hear the innuendos and lewd jokes that she had used so often spring from her younger sisters mouth. Albieght, now that she was 18, it wasn't all that unexpected, but still...

Weiss had insisted that the girls get 2 separate rooms, so she and Ruby could enjoy some, *Ahem* alone time. Yang was far from against sharing with Blake. She was hoping that tonight, she might finally get a taste of what her girlfriend was like in bed. They had been dating for three weeks, and though Yang wasn't against going slow, this was longer than she preferred. Usually, if her boy/girlfriend at the time was either easy or fast, they hit the sheets in less 3 days. If they preferred the slow ride, she could usually break down the door sometime in the late second or early third week. That's what she was hoping they would do tonight.

They had slept in the same bed before, of course. But whenever Yang tried to put the moves on Blake, she would either pretend to be asleep, or would leave. Yang liked sex, (she had been told numerous times that she was an addict, but she just knew what she liked) but she wasn't going to put that in front of her partners feelings. She had begun to refrain from pushing the sex issue, but something about seeing her sister with Weiss made her want to push the issue as far as she could.

But ever since they had reached the hotel, Blake seemed to be hiding from her. Shortly after arriving, she had darted off. Then, when she had finally entered the room they were going to share, she took one look at Yang, and disappeared into the bathroom. Yang thought she would be out by now (2 hours later) but hadn't so much as heard a peep. She was starting to get a little worried. She stood as she thought about that, pacing while she considered the list of reasons why Blake would have locked herself away.

3 possibilities came to mind. 1; she was sick. If she was, it could mean that she just didn't want Yang to know, or to get her sick. But considering the fact that she hadn't heard a sound from the bathroom (and the fact that the walls of the bathroom were much thinner than the walls that separated them from the couple next door), she decided that probably wasn't the case. 2; she was on her period, and, once again, didn't want Yang to know. This she considered for a moment, but also discarded. Blake didn't care one way or the other about whether her girlfriend knew she was on her period. In fact, she had used it as a deterrent to keep Yang from trying to sleep with her more than once.

Which left option 3; Blake was avoiding her. This was an option that Yang didn't like, but which she thought was more than likely. This began to grow in her mind. Was it her fault? Did she do something wrong? Was Blake finally fed up with her attempts at sex? Or was it because she knew that that was what Yang wanted, and so had decided to avoid her until they had left the hotel? Yang's pacing began to leave slightly singed footprints in the carpet, and she had to breathe deeply to calm herself. After she stopped smoldering, and had ascertained that no permanent damage had been done to the hotel carpet, she decided the best thing she could do was to speak to Blake.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound of the knocking from the bathroom door made Blake flinch. She knew there was only one person who would be knocking. "What?" she called, then flinched again at the snarl that had been implied in her voice. A somewhat timid response answered "are you alright? you've been in there for almost 2 hours."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a stray thought,'there's no way it's been that long' broke through her emotional turmoil. That thought was quickly replaced by the urges she had been fighting all day. She cursed herself for not paying attention to the calendar. She was in heat, and she knew now that if she was in the same room as Yang, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She winced at the memory of the damage she had done to her last lover. She was somewhat stronger when ruled by instinct, and found that she was often unable to tell the difference between a gasp of pain and one of pleasure. Her last lover also hadn't been as... understanding, of the issue, as she thought Yang would be, but she still didn't want to risk hurting her.

She answered "I am... fine."

She had to hold back the sound, keeping her voice low enough that, hopefully, no one could detect the distinctly animal quality to it. Yang said "well, then, I'm coming in."  
Before Blake could say otherwise, Yang opened the door. Blake squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the image of Yang, dressed in her PJs. Her body was trembling, trying to brake down her control, yearning for the beauty that was less than 5 feet away. Yang said "you look terrible. You sure you're alright?"  
Blake responded through clenched teeth "I'm fine, but I'd be better if you left."  
Oops. That was the wrong way to word it. Yang stuttered out "w-what do you mean?"  
Blake immediately felt bad, but couldn't relax, or her inner animal would break through. "I just meant that I want some time to be... alone"  
The vague answer made things worse.

Yang might have bought that. Except for the pause. She began to get angry. Blake was turned sideways, away from her, and wouldn't look at her at all. She reached forward, grabbing Blake and spinning her around, saying "what's your problem, all of a sudd-" her voice cut off as she caught sight of Blake's eyes for a split second. They were wide, uncontrolled, filled with animal emotion. The eyes of a hunter, a tiger, or maybe a panther. She didn't have time to decide as Blake pounced on her.

They fell back in a tangled heap, and for a moment, Yang though Blake was attacking her. And in a way, she was. But then she felt Blake pressing her lips hungrily against her own. Yang could feel the urgency behind it, and responded, the kiss turning even hotter (literally) as she added her own pushes to it. She grasped roughly at the back of Blake's head, holding her in the kiss, shoving her tongue in to her partners mouth, sharing their tastes with each other.

Blake had lost all control, taking a backseat as the animal inside took over. She was worried when she tackled Yang, thinking that maybe she had hurt her. But as she began to feel Yang, really feel her, she began to wonder if she should have bothered hiding from her. In fact, Yang seemed to be enjoying herself, and after a few moments, Blake began to get that feeling as well. As she stopped fighting her instincts, she melded with the animal part of her brain, the 2 halves coming together. She suddenly felt the urges increase, but instead of fighting them, followed them.

Yang, finding courage in Blake's sudden aggression, bit down slightly on her lip. Blake gave a snarl, responding with a much rougher bite on Yang's neck. Blake, for a split second, was worried, until she heard a responding growl vibrate from Yang's throat. The 2 wrestled for a moment, locked together as they growled and snapped like a pair of wolves. After a moment, Yang managed to get the upper hand, slipping out of Blake's grasping fingers and wrenching her head to the side, firmly planting her lips against Blake's. Their hands continued to scrabble, and Yang briefly registered a tearing sound, which turned out to be her pajamas. The shredded fabric fell away, revealing her lightly tanned skin and toned muscles.

Unlike the other girls, Yang had a tougher build, her muscles more defined, rolling fluidly beneath her skin. Blake had always admired the thick build of the coils, often, while laying together, running her hands over the bunched muscles. She was now able to fully appreciate them as her hands gripped tightly to her arms, trying to pin her to the ground. However, Yang was much stronger than her, and was soon straddling the flailing feline. She grasped both of Blake's hands in one of hers, pinning them to the ground above Blake's head. responding to the low growl from Blake with one of her own, curling down over her, her chest pressing solidly against Blake's shirt as she ran her lips down the side of her girlfriend's neck.

The growl turned to a purr as she continued, broken by gasps and shuddering breaths as she unbuttoned the black overcoat, unzipping the white chest shirt, revealing her targets. Blake's breasts, though not as big as Yang's, were just as soft, Yang's hungry lips sliding over the smooth skin till they reached the hard lumps of her nipples. She closed her mouth gently over one nub, her free hand traveling up till it cupped one of Blake's feline ears. Blake's mentality reared at the contact, while the animal embraced it. She could only move with it, her head turning slightly into the hand, the vibrating hum from her chest increasing in volume.   
finding Blake's resistance dissipating, Yang decided to risk moving, pulling herself off of Blake and, careful not to let go of her ear, lifted her up.  
Blake felt herself being lifted, however her sensory input was being over loaded by the constant rubbing of her ear. It was making it impossible for her to concentrate, even as she felt herself drop onto the bed. The feeling was like a deep massage, or a moment of pure bliss. It took presidence over everything, and she couldn't quite get around it. She could feel the hand that ran over her smooth skin, the tugging sensation from below her stomach as more cloth disappear from her body.

Suddenly the rubbing of her ear stopped, and a throaty chuckle brought Blake out of her frenzy for a second. "I would have guessed that you shaved, Blake."  
She realized later that Yang was referring to the patch of hair she maintained just above her sex, but when Yang had stopped rubbing her, she had become instantly aggressive again, surprising Yang by knocking her elbow out from underneath her. The brief unbalance was enough to let Blake flip her over, and Yang found herself being straddled by her partner. Blake was growling, a deep, pleasant sound that made Yang reciprocate.  
the hunger in that sound was undeniable, and Yang found the whole situation incredibly erotic. Blake, completely naked, had a leg over each side of her waist, her breasts moving quite freely without the restraint of a bra or her usual garb.  
Blake wasn't able to tell which side of her was doing what, but it seemed the animal inside had learned some human tricks, her hand immediately going to Yang's panties. They were made of tougher stuff than the linen pajamas Yang always wore, but that didn't stop Blake. With a rubbery SNAP, the material was no longer a problem. Yang was already beginning to breathe harder, the rough play becoming something of a personal challenge. She was used to leading. She reached up, grabbing Blake by the scruff of her neck and pulling their lips together again.

Blake was momentarily pacified, and Yang quickly slid her free hand between the legs that straddled her. Blake yelped as she felt the fingers grip her, the hand on her neck tightening as she was rolled over onto her back, effectively pinned by Yang, who smiled in response to the snarl that escaped Blake. She tried to fight back, to get the upper hand, but Yang gripped her ear again.

The sudden feeling of calm returned, as did the purr. The hand between Blake's legs began to caress her pussy, the lips moist against Yang's palm. Sweat was already accumulating on their bodies, but Yang knew it was going to get a whole lot better in a second. She put pressure on Blake's lips with 2 fingers, asking entrance, and Blake gave it with a deepening in her purr. The digits slid in easily, and Blake's mind was briefly torn between which sensation she preferred.

Then she stopped caring as her inner feline took over, arching her back upwards. Blake's breasts were suddenly pressed against Yang's, and Yang smiled. She had waited for this for a long time. She began to curl and uncurl her fingers inside Blake, all the while still gently rubbing one of her ears. Blake yowled, and for a moment, the sounds in the room next door stopped. Yang gave a grimmer smile as she thought 'it's my turn now, girls.'

She released Blake's ear, and once again roughly grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her into a very, very hot kiss. Yang's skin was like a heater blanket, and as she pressed up against Blake, it began to feel like she was wrapped around her. Yang purposely made the kiss as loud as possible, nipping at Blake's lips in a way she found that made Blake gasp and moan. She changed tactics with her fingers, going from curling to twisting, and Blake lost it, letting out an earth shattering howl.

Oddly enough, the sounds next door, instead of ceasing, began to increase, louder moans, gasps, and a few muffled shouts pushing through the wall. 'So it's a contest, then, little sis?" Yang thought to herself, and decided she wasn't going to loose. She reached around, grabbing one of the hands that was digging into her back and pulling it down between herself and her lover. Blake managed to take over, her own hand penetrating Yang quickly. A little too quickly. Yang gasped in pain as Blake's fingernails scratched her. She didn't stop, however, and neither did Blake.

After a moment, Blake's fingers began to trace a path inside her, sliding in and out as they began to be lubricated by the liquid produced by Yang's pussy. Both were now soaked in sweat, and the sheets beneath them in more than that. The sensation turned away from pain quickly, and the pair developed a rhythm, twist, pull, twist, push, twist, pull, twist, push.  
as Yang twisted, the heal of her palm brushed against Blake's clit, carefully. her hand, thankfully, was well lubricated by Blake's juices, and that kept it from harming the sensitive flesh of the clit.   
the sounds from the next room took on their own rhythm, and Yang could almost imagine what they where doing to each other. judging from the cries, Ruby had wiess pinned to the wall, who was going nuts as Ruby was doing..... Things to her. Yang pushed away the thoughts (which wasn't hard), and focused on the task at hand.   
Blake was quickly loosing control of her muscles, beginning to twitch and thrash as the twist's became harder, deeper. She could barely breath, and each noise took a little more effort, trying to hold herself together.  
Every breath they took was quickly pushed out by the sensations they were being overwhelmed by. A steady pressure had been building inside them, and now it was reaching a breaking point. Yang pulled away from their heated embrace as her wall broke first, followed half a second later by Blake. Four names were cried out at the same time.  
"BLAKE!"  
"WEISS!"  
"YANG!"  
"RUBY!"  
The thin walls of the hotel rooms couldn't hold back the sound of their shouts, each caught in their own moment of pure ecstasy. Yang fell over sideways, landing on the now ruined bed sheets next to what had been undoubtedly the best sexual partner she had ever experienced. Her breath wasn't coming fast enough, and she gasped like a fish as she tried to get it back. Blake appeared to have been completely overloaded, blacked out on the sheets next to Yang.  
Yang could just make out mummers from the room next door, and she laughed to herself. It was a very bizarre situation. She curled up next to Blake, thinking 'if this is the way she always is in bed, I'm not surprised she holds back. It's worth the wait.'


End file.
